This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Personal computer systems generally include a computer chassis, a display, and some number of peripheral devices. The peripheral devices are typically mounted on a desktop or in the vicinity of the display. Unfortunately, the peripheral devices are generally independent from one another and the display. As a result, the desktop is cluttered with the various peripheral devices and the associate cables. The peripheral devices also may be disposed in undesirable positions or angles on the desktop due to limited space. For example, speakers, microphones, or web cameras may become entangled or blocked by other items on the desktop.